My Life As A Ghost Kid
by Matixan
Summary: Spinoff of the original series, re-posted. Sarah was an average girl, until one day she enters a haunted house and is cursed by a witch, giving her powers beyond the living plane... Critique, maybe? I want to improve this writing.
1. 1x0 Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

You know something interesting about me? I have the worst luck ever. I mean, like, ever. When I was seven I was in a bus accident, critically injured. When I was nine my parrot died. When I was thirteen- oh, this is going to take a whole story to explain.

Well, I guess I could sum it up simply. I. Am. A. Super heroine.

You know, the female version of superhero? It sounds like a drug, but it doesn't matter. People refer to me as my other name, anyways.

"Miss Fit".

It works. No matter where I go, I'm an outcast. I haven't moved houses in all my thirteen years, so I've had the same friends since. They're both also outcasts.

Alex is an artist and a fan of Doctor Who. He always talks about it, no matter what. He's also really good at sculpting and creating things, not just pictures. He's good at pictures, though, too. Darby is my girl friend- she's a hyper "strawberry blonde" with sharp teeth. It's her major weapon.

Then, there's me. Sydney.

I won't go onto describing me much. You know I'm a super hero. You know I must have some sort of powers, or I'm just like Batman. So I'll explain how exactly I got my powers.

* * *

"C'mon, I dare you to go in there, Alex." Alex took a couple brave steps towards the house, but reeled back. "Are you scared?"

"N-no." He stammered.

"You're stammering." I notice, crossing my arms.

All Hallows Eve was always meant to be a scary day. And for us, it was ending with us staring at the local creepy house, like in every horror movie. A kid goes in, screams, and gets eaten, murdered, killed, etc. Legends passed around the town say there's a witch in there, and if you're nice enough, you could get your wildest wish to come true.

If you're not, you're cursed for eternity.

I tugged on my wig, making it tighter. It was a white wig, fashioned into a pony tail. I looked like Dani Phantom, from the show _Danny Phantom, _a show that should still be on Nick but got canceled. She was my costume. Darby was a Cheshire cat and Alex went for originality…Slenderman. Of course, he had no mask, but the suit. I think he also had stilts on, I remember him being taller than usual. Or high heels.

"Don't tell me Slenderman is scared of a witch!" Darby cackled. Both of us started to laugh uncontrollably, and Alex got very flustered.

"Well, then, you go in there!" He retaliated.

Darby shook her head, her strawberry blonde hair flowing rather clumsily, her cat ears nearly falling off. "I'm allergic to haunted houses, and witches. Sorry." Darby said.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go in, then."

It was either the biggest mistake of my life, or the best choice of my life. Darby and Alex, who stood at the edge of the driveway, waved to me in a form of "good luck". I waved back. I was too nervous to try.

Okay, I was a little scared, I admit it. The Victorian-style house towered nearly four stories above me, and a basement may have existed, also. It was actually a white house, but the paint was chipping to show black. The wood was old and the old bones creaked as I stepped onto the porch.

As soon as I knocked, the door squeaked open. Nobody was behind it. Curiosity (and a bet) pushed me inside. The house was decorated with dark, gothic stuff. I slowly shut the door behind me, not wishing for it to magically slam behind me, like in the horror movies.

As I ventured around, I grabbed the flashlight from my trick-or-treat bag. "Um, hello?" I asked, my flashlight beam floating around. On the shelves, there were books, jars, plastic bags, dead plants, and a dead rat, gnats flying around the half eaten corpse.

I didn't flinch. I watch _Bones _while eating breakfast.

The jars held some sort of mist. I pushed my flashlight into my armpit and picked one up. The mist swirled and I could hear small voices crying _help me _or _set me free _inside.

Was there really a witch in here? "Who's there?" I suddenly heard. I jumped, dropping the jar. It exploded in shards of glass (some of which in my leg) and the mist.

_Thank you_ the mist said as it floated away.

Bad luck sent me flying back and hitting the shelves, destroying almost everything that wasn't a book on it. My bag (which was barely full of candy) helped be my cushion.

I heard a scream and opened my eyes. It wasn't my scream, I knew. There was an old lady standing there. Her grey hair fell in a matted mess that reminded me of spaghetti, her nose was a large isosceles triangle on her face, and she wore a black dress. "What are you doing here?"

The lady pulled me up, but not in a kind manner. She looked at what I had wrecked, and the jar remains on the floor. "What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry, miss. It was an accident." I nervously backed up, but ended up tripping on a wrinkle in the rug. The lady was hunched to kill. "I'll repay you, I promise—"

"No!" She shrieked. "No, you cannot! The spirits in the jar were priceless, and took me years to catch!" A bony finger was pointed at me. "You have destroyed everything, you idiotic crumb!"

_Idiotic crumb? _I wondered, standing up, brushing my dark black-and-white pants off. "Alright, can you please listen-"

The lady started to chant in some strange, foreign language. My eyes widened. Was this the witch from the stories? She's actually real? I attempted to escape, but somehow, her sofa ended up in front of the door, and the windows were sealed tight. I threw a chair at the window, but the moment wood met glass, it disintegrated. I was trapped, and the witch was putting a hex on me.

"You shall be cursed with being trapped like the spirits, but on the plane of the living. You shall have a life but be dead!" A bolt started coming my way. My knees buckled and I couldn't jump or move. It hit me in the stomach, sending me to the wall. I screamed bloody murder.

My whole body vibrated and stung with an indescribable pain. "Sydney!"

_Alex? Darby?_ My friends were coming to save me. I stood up, ignoring the pain, ignoring the witch who had flashed away, along with the disappearing books, broken shards, plants, and anything else of importance to her, and pushed the sofa out of the way. My body was vibrating as I weakly pushed the sofa inch by inch.

Finally, I pushed it enough to allow my friends in. Alex and Darby grabbed my arms and helped me out of the cursed house.

"Are you okay? We heard a scream!" Darby was obviously worried. She was yelling and tears were rolling down her pink cheeks.

"I-"The pain subsided too fast. I was thirsty, but fine. I stood up, the vibrating feeling still tickling my bones. "-I'm fine?"

Slenderman and a Cheshire cat helped me away from the cursed house. I never saw it again, never wanted to see it again, I just wanted to go home.


	2. 1x1 Doctor's Disaster

**1X01:**

**Doctor's Disaster**

* * *

It was just a regular day, until my leg turned intangible and got stuck in a locker. It was there for a couple of minutes before I noticed, and had to quickly phase out of it before anyone else noticed.

"So, I get sick for a week, right?" I told my friends that exact day. "Doctor says it's the flu, but it wasn't that strong. Next thing I know, I'm walking through walls, turning invisible, and floating!"

"Sounds familiar." Alex commented, not looking up from his sketch book.

Darby grabbed my hand to prevent me from floating up again. "Have you been practicing your 'powers', Sydney?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Please, last thing I need is for someone to see me _flying._" I sighed. "I'm weird enough at it is."

"Then go into your other form." Darby retaliated. "Turn intangible."

"Darby, honey, invisibility is when I can't be seen. Intangibility is this-"Looking around nervously to see if anyone was staring at our little trio, I turned my hand intangible, pushing it through the table. Once it turned tangible underneath, I took a deep breath

Our teacher, Mr. Crowley, walked in. "Alright everyone, return to your seats." He glared playfully at Darby. "You, too."

Mr. Crowley was the average man, but had a teaching license and a couple of degrees in science. He was my favorite teacher; he always assigned projects and never gave out too much homework. If anything, his homework was to watch a scientific program on PBS channel and take notes on it or something. Mr. Crowley was much more relaxed than the other teachers. A lot of kids, including Alex, got decent grades in his class.

Darby nodded, moving to the lab table behind Alex and me. Alex was still deep in thought from our conversation moments before, as if he was trying to remember something. I shook it off like a normal, crazy Alex thing.

"Good morning class," The teacher mumbled as he prepared for today's lesson. He looked up, wiping his nerd glasses on his Superman tie. "Today we are going to be having a very special guest."

_Probably another scientist, _I thought, still interested in who it'll be. We're in the middle of our "Disease" unit, so it'll most likely be a plain old doctor.

But it wasn't.

A man, taller than Mr. Crowley, walked in. He wore a white lab coat and khaki pants, along with a regular shirt with no fun logos on it. He had a sharp nose and beady eyes, scanning the classroom for anyone he thought was something else…Then, his eyes settled on me, eyebrows raised.

My heart skipped a beat and I fought to keep my powers under control. I've got flight down pretty well, it's the other ones I have to look out for.

"Class, this is our local epidemiologist, Dr. Thomas." Mr. Crowley introduced the doctor.

Epidemiologist? I racked my brain, trying to remember what that kind of doctor does. "He deals with diseases," Alex whispered next to me.

"Thanks." I whisper back, turning to look at the doctor, who was explaining what he does.

"What I do, children, is study the patterns, causes and effects of diseases on a population." He spoke with a thick British accent, and used words that were only located on Wikipedia. "I am mainly stationed in the outbreak investigation, however if work calls, I can fill in for almost any job, especially when we are dealing with an epidemic. Does anyone know what "epidemic" means?"

Dr. Thomas looked around the room, before laying his deep, brown eyes on me. "How about you, on the far left?"

Just to make sure, I pointed at myself, mouthing the word, "me", and he nodded. I cleared my throat and replied, "A widespread disease in a small area, usually just one country."

I was looking down at the notes Alex held in his lap, showing them to me. I could barely read his scribbling, but then again, I had the same handwriting.

"Yes, and what is your name, young lady?"

Oh, so suddenly I was a lady? He called us all children just a couple of moments ago. I let it slide, just for once. "S-Sydney, sir."

He nodded. "Thank you, Sydney. You can sit down now."

I was standing up? I hadn't noticed, but I acted as if I did and sat down again. That was weird.

"Sadly, there is an epidemic going around at the school right now." Dr. Thomas clicked his tongue. "I have requested permission to get each and every one of you vaccinated, so that you are unable to get sick and are allowed to continue your education." He pulled a pile of yellow slips out of his bag, and picking Darby to pass them out.

I looked at the slip the moment I had it, and the word "SHOT" jumped out at me. I shook my head. _Uh, no. _I'd rather get sick than get a shot, I decided.

Darby returned to her seat, and I looked up. "I shall be here for the next few days as an honorary teacher, explaining what exactly an epidemiologist does. Does anyone have any questions?" Nobody did. "Please return your slips by tomorrow. The faster I get them, the faster your little bodies will be protected."

The bell rang. Class was dismissed.

* * *

"Don't you think that the new doctor is weird?" I asked in the lunch line later that day.

"Yeah, but it'll only be a few days," Darby explained, getting her chicken sandwich from the nice lunch ladies. "It won't hurt you- eww." A pile of mashed potatoes landed on her plate and she winced.

I held my bottle of milk tightly. "I'm just getting some milk," I explained to the lunch ladies, then turned back to Darby. "He feels fishy, Darby."

"Ever since you've developed your…" She lowered her voice. "…_powers…_You've gained some sort of Spidey-Sense."

"Has it ever been wrong?"

"No, but I think you should just relax. It'll all blow off by Thursday." Darby had a point.

I followed her to our usual table, nervously quickening my pace by the infamous popular table. Alex was sitting there, waiting, looking like he had an epiphany.

"I remember now!" Alex explained. "I knew your powers were familiar from somewhere."

I sat down, emptying my lunch bag. "Where from?"

"Danny Phantom."

Know it? I dressed up as _Dani Phantom _only a couple of weeks ago. I facepalmed. How could I have been so stupid? The powers, probably cursed on me from letting all the spirits go, were exactly like Danny Phantom's! He was a half-dead ghost kid with powers of flight, intangibility and invisibility!

"Now, if we add in the theory of multiple universes and alternate dimensions into this," Alex explained, showing us a picture from his sketchbook. Although his handwriting and spelling was terrible, we still understood what he was saying. "Here's our world, I'll call us the _Infinite_," The biggest box was labeled Enfinite, misspelled but whatever, "There are other worlds connecting on it. When people create a new story, it adds a new world." I followed his train of thought.

"When Butch Hartman created the world and Ghost Zone of DP…" I thought aloud, "It added onto us!"

"What does that theory mean?" Darby summed up her own thoughts, with a _why should I care _look on her face.

"It basically means I have some of the same powers as Danny." Half-dead and all.

"It also ties into my theory of Alternates," Alex explained. "Even if we know it or not, there is an alternate reality self to every character ever created."

"And I'd be Danny's." Today was getting better by the moment.

* * *

"Sydney!" Mom yelled up the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I think!" I replied. It was nice having my parents know about my powers and all, but Mom gets worried over every little accident…Like being halfway intangible through the ceiling. I attempted to pull myself up, but I was stuck.

"Am I over the couch?"

"Yes?"

I willed the other half of my body to turn intangible and I landed with a soft "plop" on the couch. I also held the yellow slip in my hand. "Do you think I'm going to need a shot for the disease that's going around school?"

Mom shook her head, after pulling half of the hair on her head out. "I've done a few tests on your blood," she explained. "Whatever disease I sent to it fought it off in only a couple of minutes."

I nodded, watching a scrape that appeared on my arm from landing roughly on the couch fade. She took my blood when I first found out about my powers, and the moment she saw green stuff in it she realized I wasn't normal anymore. How were we going to tell Dad when he gets back from Pakistan? Neither of us knew, or wanted to even think about it.

I threw the slip away in the garbage. "The Doctor's fishy, Mom, and I wanna know what's up with him. Just how?"

"You have powers, Sydney." Mom explained, returning to wash the dishes. "I don't care what you do with them, use them for good, and don't get hurt, okay?"

I nodded, my arm invisible and intangible, grabbing a cookie. Mom sighed, not even turning around. "Put the cookie back, Sydney. You can wait until after dinner."

Darn mother's intuition. I moaned, putting it back, and heading up into my room, hoping my powers didn't malfunction again.

"Do you want to go over to Grandma's house this weekend?" Mom asked as I was climbing the stairs, moping.

"Maybe next week" was my simple reply, and I yawned. Hopefully tonight I'd get a good night's rest, without waking up under or over my bed.

* * *

Everybody turned in a yellow slip. Except me. Dr. Thomas was collecting them, and paused at my seat. "Did you remember yours, Sydney?"

_Creeper remembered my name,_ I noted. "Mom said it was unnecessary." I said. I _was _telling the truth. She said I didn't need it.

Dr. Thomas nodded. "Well, during second period, you'll be pulled out to be given the vaccination." A couple of the kids in my class shuddered, including Alex. All of us didn't like needles. I was lucky to get out of it.

I raised my hand. "Dr. Thomas, what exactly is the disease going around?" I interrogated.

"It's G2-Z7." He explained. "It's a mutated flu bacteria. It has all the symptoms of the flu but is dramatically harder to cure, even though it doesn't kill anyone."

I nodded. He was lying, I knew. It was common knowledge to everyone that a flu was not a bacteria. The flu is a virus. He was hiding something dark and sinister. I was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

Nobody else noticed his error. Why was I the only one to pick it up? As he explained the flu "bacteria", I glanced around the room. Were the kids even listening? I looked to Alex, then to Darby. Both had the same blank expressions on their faces.

Looks like I had to do this alone. When class was dismissed, I entered the bathroom, making sure nobody else was in there. They were heading to their second period classes and every single student had the same blank, uncaring expressions on their faces.

I locked the stall door and stood on the toilet seat. A ring appeared at my middle, and they washed over me, up and down. My brown hair turned bright red. My light blue eyes turned indigo. My t-shirt was replaced with a different, long-sleeved shirt, a black tank over that, dark pants and combat boots. I transformed, just like Danny can do, into my ghost form.

Naming my form would be another time. I had to figure out what the heck is up with Dr. Thomas.

After leaving the bathroom invisibly, I found the doctor easily. He was heading towards the nurse's office. I followed him carefully, making sure he didn't hear me as I followed close behind. I should have flown, but it was hard to use multiple powers at once.

I'd slip up and he'd notice.

That would be bad.

He turned to the nurse and pulled an amulet out, shining it on her face. Her mind seemed to blank and she nodded, returning back to the computer. I raised an eyebrow. Was he controlling her?

Was he controlling everyone?

I shook my head. _No, he's not. It was probably just my imagination. _I paused. What if everything was my imagination? It tends to over-act sometimes. On that note, I slipped out and transformed in the closest bathroom, heading towards my second period.

"I'm so paranoid," I told myself. "I should get it checked out.

* * *

"Darby? Are you okay?"

She was sick and lying in bed. So was Alex. I held my phone a couple inches away from my ear, as if the disease could travel through the satellite.

"Yeah, just a little sick." She lied. "It's probably from the shot." She sniffled, making a loud elephant noise into the phone. "What about you?"

"Well, they closed school because so many kids are out sick…" I was the only kid there who was healthy. Even half the teachers were sick! "…and I lost my house key." I said. "Pretty good day so far, if you don't count your mom being unable to leave work so you're walking around…the town…" I glanced around and paused.

"Sydney?"

"It's too quiet, Darby." I head a familiar beeping on the other side and knew she hung up. I put my phone away and looked around. Nobody was out. Not even Hobo Bob who sat on the corner, asking for money to feed himself. He was hiding behind a dumpster, shaking and puking.

People started to come out and I was relieved, until I noticed how they acted. It was so zombie-like, it felt like the apocalypse.

I noticed Dr. Thomas walking through the crowds, wearing the golden amulet from before. I saw it closer, a circle, and it seemed to have a small circle on it. I gulped. The sick people were too weak to even resist, and were successfully turned into a sick solider. It was probably contagious. I noticed Alex's mom out in the crowd and gasped.

I brought out my phone and called Mom up. "Mom, are you okay?"

"yeah?"

"You're not sick?"

"I'm in a hospital. You tend to become immune here. Is there something wrong?"

People were starting to stare at me. I wasn't sick or controlled. "Just stay there and lock the doors. We're having a zombie-like apocalypse. It's just a disease, though. Do NOT shoot anyone in the head."

Mom liked _The Walking Dead. _She knew a lot about zombie apocalypses. I added the last part in a rush, hanging up, watching Dr. Thomas climb out of the crowd forming around me.

"Sydney, there you are." He cackled, then paused. "You're not infected?"

I shook my head, nervously glancing at the Sick Ones around me. Their skin had turned a pinkish-green hue, and their eyes had a silky, white glaze over them. Were they aware in their own bodies? Were they aware of everything?

"What are you doing, Dr. Thomas?" I demanded, my back against the wall.

He shook a finger, his posh, British accent daunting, even with the American slang. "My name isn't Dr. Thomas, child. It's Dr. Wexler, scientific genius!"

_This is either an insane man, _I thought, _or a supervillain. But I could've sworn they didn't exist…? _Conspiracy theories ran inside my head, but I pushed them aside.

"You aren't going to get away with this." I told him.

"Who is going to stop me?" Dr. Wexler turned to the crowd behind him. "The entire city of Calamity Mark is in the palm of my hand. The entire police force is at my bidding."

_Maybe peaceful logic will help…_ "I'm sure we can work this out. You've probably had little control in your life, and that's why-"I get points for trying to reason with the madman. Instead, I made him even madder. His face turned a shade of deep red.

"Minions, attack!" He yelled. I have never, ever, seen Hobo Bob move so fast.

Yelping, I jumped into the air, and ended up hanging there. I glanced below my knees at the zombies, who were trying to crawl up the wall, and the priceless look of astonishment on Dr. Wexler's face. Who wouldn't be astonished to see a girl floating in mid-air.

And all I could say was, "Oops."

Dr. Wexler tried to hide his face. "A girl who can fly? My, my, I knew there was something different about you when I first arrived."

Was it _that _obvious that I had powers?

"But, no matter." A taller zombie grabbed a hold of my leg. "You'll still be infected eventually, no matter how high you go."

I kicked at the taller one, bumping my toe harshly, but I kept out of reach from the others. "Oh, yeah? What if I do this?"

I swopped down from the sky like a hawk and grabbed the amulet from his neck. Dr. Wexler grabbed a hold of me by my hair and pulled me down. I am not a sissy, let me say that, but it really hurt. I kicked at him, but he ducked out of the way. He pulled me to the ground, wrapping a strong arm around my neck, forcing the amulet into my face.

It was a lullaby, and I found my eyes drooping, but I shook it off. Darby and Alex were in the crowd, controlled by this megalomaniac who parades as doctors to take over towns. I tried wiggling from his grip, but it was chocking. The rings washed over me again and I felt a new strength enter my blood stream.

I kicked back, the heel landing right where I wanted it to- the man's crotch. Dr. Wexler cried out in pain and anger as I stole the amulet from him, ripping it right off his neck. "Minions, grab her!"

The zombies, though hesitant, started to amble towards me, grabbing for my arms and legs. I watched as I was pulled into the crowd. I didn't know what to do, until I realized I held the amulet. I call the shots. How did it work? I wondered, turning intangible and falling to their feet. Did you just say commands? I looked it over in my hand, making sure there were no buttons. When that was decided, I flew back up over the crowd.

"Stop!" I yelled.

And you want to know what they did? Well, I'll tell you!

They stopped everything and looked up at me.

"The real person you should be attacking is Doctor Thomas!" I accused, pointing a gloved finger at him. "He's controlling your minds…" And so was I. Angrily, I broke the amulet on my leg, having the golden paint shatter into millions of pieces. People started to return to normal, losing the glazed look in their eyes, and the green tint in their skin.

People started to get angry, all glaring at the man who had dragged me to the fountain, not caring about the weird floating girl.

"He did this to us!" Darby, who was still a little sniffly, cried, pointing at Dr. Wexler. Everyone was even more furious, the men rolling their sleeves up, only to be stopped by the Sheriff, arresting them.

Said sheriff looked up at me. Someone had noticed me? He beckoned me down, and I floated slowly, trying to avoid the awkward stares everyone was giving me. "Who are you?" He asked.

I hadn't thought of a name for this form yet. I felt stupid and angry and desperate at the same time. I turned to my creative side, hoping for some inspiration there. I had to keep up my confident charade. "Miss Fit." I said quickly. Too quickly.

The sheriff smiled. Others in the crowd smiled, and I spotted Darby giving me a thumbs-up, and Alex giving a nod of approval. Suddenly, swarms of reporters and journalists and all of the like started to swarm me.

Granted, they asked all sorts of questions. I only answered one. "Are you going to be staying here to protect the town?"

"Yes," was my reply. "Yes I will." I flew off in a hurry, leaving lost reporters behind me. I transformed back in the alley and leaned against the brick wall. They followed suit, but only found a normal, average girl leaning there.

I pointed in the other direction. "Darn it, you just missed her. She went that way."

I watched them run off in pursuit of the mysterious new hero. Darby and Alex found me, and I grinned like an idiot.

"Miss Fit, town hero." Alex said. "Also known as, thirteen-year-old Sydney Bernard, who attends middle school in the town." He smiled. "You've got yourself cut out, Syd."

"I know," I replied, turning to look back at the reporters. "I know."

* * *

**And SCENE!**

**Thus, the adventures of this ghost kid have begun!**

**Next time, we're going on a little dance with destiny...And a princess from the land of the dead.**


	3. 1X2 Happily NEVER After

"You know," I said, looking at the burglars cowering before me and my unearthly glow. "Most of the time you idiots have a getaway car. This is Stupid Criminals all over again." They were too terrified to move as police cars zoomed into their vision. They were trapped, anyway, stuck between a freaky teenage superhero and three police cars, and a wall. Not the smartest criminals I've fought. I've fought a lot of ridiculous things, recently. Live chicken carcasses. A bunch of clowns (well, that was a more terrifying event). "Thanks again, Missy." Sheriff Morris told me with a grateful song. I glanced up at the sky. It was getting dark, close to curfew. "Uh, mind if I ask, what time is it?" "A couple minutes till ten fiftee-" I flew as fast as I could back away, with only one thought on my mind. I barely called back a thank-you to the officers. I'm late, I'm late, I'm laaaaattteee! "Sarah Bernard!" I was only a few minutes late, transforming in the living room. I waited for the scolding voice of my mom. "What was it this time?" She always wanted the details of my adventures.. I grinned, glad I was lucky enough to have a mom who knew I was doing good and let me do good with my powers... - ...But I had to have school first, sadly. College, then whatever. I yawned, listening to Mr. Crowley drone on about some science-y mumbo jumbo. I was barely getting used to my late nights fighting crime. I forced my eyes open, trying to stay awake. Of course, nobody was really paying attention. They were all talking about the Autumn Ball. I rolled my eyes, listening to Darby whisper her plans to her lab partner. Dates, romance, love, BOYS...Alex is an exception for the boys. He's one of my best friends, honestly. Next to Darby, I'd be left alone with the Whovian. But the dance kept coming to my mind. No way in the entire universe was I going, unless I had to. Dances spell "disaster" for me. Not even kidding. The first, only, and last dance I went to, I ended up toppling into the punch bowl. I don't want a repeat of that. The bell finally rung, signaling that us students better get out butts to the next class or a tardy. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes quickly, trying to wake up. "Another late-night?" Alex asked. I replied with a slow nod. "Why not let the cops deal with the night ones until you get your body adjusted to your new..." He paused, looking for a word that would describe my predicament. "Schedule?" "Yeah, that works." Alex and I have art together, so we chat on our way to class. "You doin' anything for the dance?" "That stupid thing?" I did a loud, annoying laugh. "Uh, not planning to." "Want to, uh, come over to my place and hang out?" He asked. "I'm not doing anything either, and I know Darby has plans..." I smiled. "Sure. Maybe it'll get my mind off of the whole..." I glanced around the hall. "...Predicament." We enter the art room, but I overhear a few girls talking. I know their names, but I never talked to them. Ashton, Henry, and Lucy, I believe. Lucy, as in, short for Lucifer. That is literally her name. I questioned her parent's sanity. They were the embodiment of the stereotypical goth; dark hair, dark eyes, always into the dark arts. Dark, dark, dark. The only thing that's bright is Henry's funny amber eyes. "I've heard a lot of things at the House." Lucy said in a hushed voice. "Zombies, vampires, ghosts." "The old witch's house?" I froze. It was wrong two eavesdrop, but the old witch is where it all started. I pretended like I just dropped a pencil and was nervously scanning the floor to find it. "I've heard she had some necromancybooks there..." Ashton said. Necromancy? It sounded familiar, like I've seen or heard the word before. But where? "We're checking it out tonight, Henry. You wanna come?" Lucy asked. "Nah, I'll pass." He replied. "You wouldn't deny your girlfriend, would you?" He sighed and gave in to his GF. Nothing interesting, but I felt as if I should keep an eye on these three. They may have something that can help me, hero or not. The art teacher called us to sit in our seats. I sat down and found my sketchbook, ready for what today would bring. - The three teens looked up at the tall building. Ashton nudged Henry forward, who looked back with awe on his face. "Why me?" Henry asked, quivering. "Maybe so you'll get past this baby stage." Lucy suggested coldly, crossing her arms. "Seriously, you're a wimp." Henry opened his mouth to deny her, but stopped. She was right, he was a scared-cat. "But we shouldn't be messing with the dead, you know? Fiddling with the laws of nature never turns out well in the movies." Ashton moaned, and Lucy replied, "They're movies, Henry. People always overestimate stuff in movies." She lowered her voice. "And haven't you heard about the town's new hero, Miss Fit?" Who hasn't? Henry nodded, listening to his friends carefully. "Rumor has it she was brought back from the dead. If we find out how, we can cheat death, and maybe even save our loved ones." Henry thought about the possibility of saving his loved ones from death. His mom just survived cancer, but knowing his family's bad mojo, it will be back. His dad was too busy doing business in another city to care about him. "Okay," he finally said. Lucy smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd come through, Henry!" - I turned the computer on, watching it load with feigned interest. Necromancy...Just the word could bring unexpected shivers to your spine with a malefic claw that could grab you and not let go. What does it mean, why do those kids want it? Normally, I wouldn't be sitting in the computer lab during activity time, but I wanted to know what it meant. It set off a familiar vibe, also. Especially when they were talking about the witch. She cursed me, if I remember correctly. I logged in, and was forced to wait more. Bored, I let my thoughts trail elsewhere. Darby was probably going to snag a date to the dance. She wouldn't force me to come, unless someone asked me. I wasn't exactly stunningly beautiful, but I had pretty good looks. It doesn't matter, anyway, because I am NOT going. "Sarah?" I jumped, turned, and saw it was just Darby. I relaxed. "Yeah?" "You going to the dance?" That horrid, dreadful question. It was obvious I wasn't going to, but she always asked, hoping maybe someone asked me, or maybe I got over the past dance I went to. "Nah," I replied, clicking on the internet as soon as it finished loading. "It was two years ago, Sarah! Just let it go." She told me. I shrugged. "I just don't see the point of getting all dressed up and going out with a boy for a single night." I said, typing in what I wanted to find out. I turn around in the chair. "And anyway, I'm going to hang our with Alex and he's going to introduce me to Doctor Who." She smiled. Darby was thinking something evil, and that's never good. For a moment I forgot what I was doing, just thinking about what she could possibly be planning. "Necromancy?" Her voice broke my thoughts. "Why are you looking that up?" The school's computer finally loaded, giving me a definition of the word I heard earlier. I knew I heard it before, and it was right to give me the chills. Necromancy: The supernatural art of communicating with the dead, or possibly bringing them back. I froze. I hadn't seen the three gothic teens all day. That meant one or two things. One; they were all sick. Or, two; they went to the witch's house. I vowed to never go back to that place, but now I might have to. - Henry dug through the books nervously. Why were his friends waiting outside, leaving him alone in the creepy house? It was hard enough to get inside, there was a couch in front of the door. How odd, He commented to himself. He was having no luck, and all he had looked through is the living room...or what's left of the living room. Books were thrown everywhere, plants that were wilted had collapsed with broken vases, and a very odd burn Mark in front of a window. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a voice said, one with a deadly echo, from right behind him. Henry turned to meet Miss Fit. Henry's fear-filled eyes met her glowing indigo. "It's not exactly the safest place here," she explained. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt." Miss Fit landed, holding out her hand. "C'mon, I won't hurt you." Henry nodded. Miss Fit seemed so much taller when she was afloat, but now she was shorter than him. Henry was a giant, but only because of his genes. He didn't like his height as much as she did. Miss Fit picked up the couch with ease and moved it. Henry had glanced to his side and found what he was looking for, the book about Necromancy. Swiftly, he grabbed it and put it in his jacket, acting as if he had never even thought about it when Miss Fit let him pass. His friends were waiting for him, arms crossed, scowling at the superhero watching them leave. "God, it's like we're sinning or something." Lucy whispered. "How are we going to get that book now?" Making sure that they were out of the superpowered girl's sight, Henry pulled out the book, grinning. Lucy broke out into one, and Ashton couldn't help the excitement. "Let's have a little fun." - I watched Henry leave, wiping my hands off my pants. They were covered with dust, dust and guess what? More dust. I glanced up, content, turning intangible and floating through the ceiling, not noticing the missing book. - The trio had what they needed, and to test it out, they stood over one of the oldest graves in town. Ashton held out the rosemary, and Lucy started to repeat the spell from the book. Henry stood off to the side, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Nerves, he told himself. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and Henry's eyes wandered to the grave. A hand was digging itself out of the soil. A simultaneous shiver ran down all of their spines. "It's working!" Ashton called, grabbing his lighter and setting the rosemary twig on fire. Henry gulped, knowing this wasn't going to end well. A lock of golden hair, but resembling what happens when a blonde swims in chlorine too long, followed the hand. Slowly, the person was rising from the dead. "I...want...my party!" - Blah, blah, blah, blah. The dance is all I've heard from Darby. The dreadful thing was tonight. She would stop talking about it soon, or I would make her. "I swear, you say the word dance one more time, I will-" I accidentally glanced up and out behind Darby, spotting a familiar black-clad person. Henry was sitting at a table, alone. He was starting intensely at his mashed potatoes, or whatever they had served him for lunch. "Sarah?" I snapped back to my friends. "Is something up?" I nodded. "I'll be right back." I stood up and started to walk towards where he sat alone. My reputation as too nice was in jeopardy of I just let him sit there without a smile. As I passed a few tables, I heard people talking about me. My next 'nice' move. Talking to an isolated goth who wasn't usually isolated. I sat across from Henry, who looked up, with a dejected look in his amber eyes that reminded me of sunshine on a warm Autumn day. "What?" He asked, a crabby tone in his voice. Woah. Was not expecting that. "What's wrong?" People say I should be a psychiatrist when I grow up, because I understand people. I'm not that much of a people person, I claim, but I know the truth. I can help people because I understand the pain, the happiness, the anger they feel. I understand people because I understand their emotions. "Nothing." He said, looking away, rejecting eye contact "We both know better than that." I replied. "Just go away." Henry was never this gothic. Even when he had broken his arm, he just ignored it. Even though he was goth, Henry was a caring and funny guy. "I'm sure I can help-" "STOP!" Henry interrupted. "Leave me alone!" I sat in a few minutes of complete and utter shock. I was just trying to help. I nodded, but his yelling still reached my ears, still imprinted in my brain. I stood up and walked away, uttering (nicer) maledictions under my breath. Whatever, I tell myself. He's not your problem. Get over it. Alex watched me the entire time. "So, uh, do you need a ride to my place tonight?" He asked. I shook my head. "I've got my own mode of transportation." I winked, Alex understanding the situation. "Aerial Travel is the best way to go." He grinned, I grinned, and Darby watched on, confused. - "So, wait. The Doctor's name really is Doctor? Doctor Who?" Alex snickered. I raised an eyebrow. "Is it something I said?" "That's the thing, he has no name." "That makes no sense. It's like he's an alien or something." "Technically, he would be." We were only halfway through the first episode and I was already lost. I gave Alex a confused look. It would make more sense if I watched it, he claimed. It was not making sense. How would I comprehend the rest of the seasons? He flicked the Wii remote, turning it on. The episode started to play, but it was interrupted by my phone vibrating. I glanced at it. Darby. Why would she be calling me when she was in the middle of a dance? I thought, then something hit me. She wouldn't be calling jus to say hey, or to see how things were with Alex. No, something was wrong. I flipped my phone open. "Darby?" "Sarah, something's attacking the dance!" Her phone cut off quickly, but I was faster. I was already up and getting ready to get there. Alex paused the episode. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Something is attacking the dance." I explained. "Either that, or Darby's pranking me again." I transformed, then held my hand out to my friend. "Wanna come?" Worst. Idea. Ever. - Alex is now afraid of heights because of me now. Doesn't make me feel any better, especially since it was the first time I've ever flown a person somewhere. He was kissing the ground when I landed, and I moaned. "Was I that bad?" I asked, pushing a strand of my red hair out of my face. "Yes." Before I could retort, we heard a scream. Darby wasn't lying. Alex and I exchanged glances before running into the building, finding the danger quickly. Tables were overturned, people were hiding and whimpering, and there was a greenish-yellow rope on the ground. "Oh my god," muttered Alex. I followed the rope carefully, noticing it was not exactly rope. It was hair. And a lot of it. "No!" A sharp, harsh voice cried. "You will dance with me, not some petty peasant!" A girl stood on the stage. The hair clearly belonged to her, and she seemed to have control of it just as well as an extra arm. Her skin was an unsettling blue, and yellow eyes glared at the person in her clutches... Simply put, someone brought Rapunzel back to life. Necromancy! I thought angrily, looking around to see if Lucy, Ashton, or even Henry, were around. "This is MY party, not yours!" Rapunzel cried, throwing someone to the side, but I caught them before they hit the wall. I gently set the boy down, who thanked me so much. "Someone's a big baby," I said, flying over Rapunzel, snickering and pointing. She looked up. "You dare address me, sorceress?" She seemed to go through the Renaissance to the Baby Stage quickly. "Eh, I wouldn't go that far with sorcery." I shrugged. "Plus, aren't you out past your bedtime?" I was making her furious with my snippy remarks. I stopped the moment her hair tried to whip me, but I just dodged. She's fast, I noted. "I do not have this bedtime you speak of." She indignantly acclaimed, using her hair to whip me across the face. It actually felt like a belt slapping your bare skin.(I hope none of you have never felt it, and if you do, you have the power to get through it all.) "For I am Rapunzel Regina Astrid the first, and I only give my orders, not receive them." "Right, Blondie." I uttered. "Now can we finish this quick? I've got better things to do with my time than this." Yes, Darby has given me lessons in sarcasm. Is it working? She threw another whip at me, but I flew out of the way. She tried again, missing. Rapunzel was obviously getting annoyed as time went by. Eventually, she caught my foot, throwing me into the wall. I might have got a concussion, and I wondered if I had the super fast healing powers like Danny Phantom had in a lot of those fanfictions. Either way, Mom would have to check it out when I got home. "You shall not speak of me that way, sorceress. I demand for you to leave!" I stood up, wobbly, my knees shaking. I wiped my mouth, and found a green liquid oozing from my lip. Ectoplasm. Great. In the most awesome, epic way, I replied, "Over my dead body." And I punched her. Yeah, sure, I was practically dead at this moment in time, but it was so worth it. I drew back, holding my fist. I punched terribly wrong. The online karate classes weren't working. I needed help with this. Rapunzel reached in for a punch, but I ducked and turned invisible, leaving her on Tue edge. I appeared behind her and pushed her to the ground. "Leave me alone, bewitched being!" Alliteration. So terrifying. "I just wanted a party!" I froze, watching Rapunzel break down. "But my mother wouldn't allow me to have one! She kept me captive for years until we both died! I never got my sixteenth party!" I suddenly felt that weird feeling you get when someone is broken and shattered in front of you but you don't know how to respond or help. I wiped the place where she first whipped me, and sighed. "Well," I kneeled down, "you're at a party. Why didn't you just ask nicely?" Rapunzel looked up at me, tears hydrating her dry face. "R-really?" She stammered between sobs. I motioned for everyone to come out of their hiding places. Everyone had a same, nervous look, like, what is she thinking? But I knew what I was thinking because, well, I was thinking it! "Everyone," I flew up so people could see me. Their eyes, blue, green, brown, hazel, gray, and even Rapunzel's yellow eyes trailed up to me. "Go back to partying. Rapunzel wants to have some fun, too, you know." People glanced around, whispering in friend's ears. I saw a familiar redhead push through the crowd and look at Rapunzel, biting her lip. Darby reached out her arm, and nervously, the zombie took it. I heard the DJ start the music back up, and the two started to dance. Slowly, people joined in. The dance went on as it should have, and I transformed in the bathroom before returning to the scene. People were having fun and dancing. Alex found me, laughing. "Well, there goes the Doctor Who marathon." He joked. "Next dance, I am definitely going to come over and finish the episode." I said, leaning back. But the only thing that there was, was the punch table. A loud crash rang out and people turned to find me covered in red punch again, and kept laughter to themselves. "Definitely no more dances for me, until my senior prom." They always turn out so badly. 


End file.
